Disney's Disneyland Wii U
Disney's Disneyland Wii U Come join Mickey Mouse and all his friends. Today is the day a happiness place on earth the Magic Kingdom at Disneyland Park. They have a great to meet all the Disney characters, signed, dance, high five, hugs and the rides, too. And don't missed on Disney's Disneyland Wii U. Coming in June 9th 2017, only Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Gameplay Featured Attractions The attractions that are featured as mini-games are as follows: *Snow White's Scary Adventure NEW *Pinocchio's Daring Journey NEW *Jungle Cruise *Pirates of the Caribbean *The Haunted Mansion *Splash Mountain *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Space Mountain *Peter Pan's Flight *Astor Orbitor *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *It's a Small World *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin NEW *Tarzan's Treehouse NEW *Pixie Hollow *Princess Fantasy Faire *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Fireworks Spectacular Characters Playable Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio/Pinocchio II *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Jminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Caterpillar *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *King Louie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Sucttle *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Fifi *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacap Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog Pocahontas *Pocahontas *John Smith Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil Mulan *Mulan *Shaug *Mushu Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz Frozen *Anna *Kristoff *Elsa *Olaf Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion *Ghost Host *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Mii Characters Playable Characters *Mii Females *Mii Males Artworks Cliparts Disney's_Disneyland_Wii_U_Logo.png|Disney's Disneyland Wii U Logo Trivia Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Ansemlo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip Chipmunk *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Chipmunk *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Nick Carson' as Pinocchio *'Mallerie Rigsby' as Patty *'Jeff Bennett' as Geppetto *'Jennifer Hudson' as Gladys *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games